Warrior of the Shadows
by Jase Shadowstar
Summary: AU. Yugi & Ryou brothers, Yami exiled prince, Marik insane assassin, Bakura tomb robber, Malik rogue. Detailed summary inside
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is, as already mentioned, is an AU. I try to incorporate as much humor as I can, but the main plot is a little more serious.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Summary: Ryou and Yugi never considered that they would be drawn into the struggle for power that has been going on in the higher classes of the kingdom, never thought that they would play any part in a war fought by magic and supernatural forces. But adventures have a tendency of sneaking up on the unwary and unsuspecting. Accused of treason they suddenly find themselves cast out of the comfortable life they have always known and into the company of a notorious tomb robber, an exiled prince out for revenge, an insane assassin, and an ill-tempered rogue. The six of them must learn to work together to collect the mighty God Cards, defeat the traitors who have seized control of the kingdom, and return the throne to the rightful ruler.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tomb Robber  
  
Flames. That was the last memory he had of the village where his family had been when it happened, flames burning, writhing, reaching skyward to claw at the storm gray clouds. That and the screams, the terrified cries of the dying.  
  
His hand clenched reflexively around the golden pyramid that hung from a chain around his neck, the emblem of his house, and crimson eyes flashed with anger. The attack had come without warning and they had not been prepared to meet it. It had cost them dearly. But then again, even if they had known ahead of time, their enemy, whoever he or she might be, was powerful. There was no doubt of that.  
  
No matter, he would make them pay for killing his family, all those devious villains who had betrayed them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thief!"  
  
A boy of about seventeen dashed through the busy streets, weaving through the crowd of salesmen, shoppers, merchants, and traders with the city guards hot on his heels. The thief cast a quick glance over his shoulder and smirked mischievously. Leaping up a stack of wine barrels he made his way onto the roof of a nearby building, giving the mound a vicious kick before starting off again. The mountain of barrels came crashing down with a tremendous crack. Grinning at the shouts of alarm and furious cursing, the teen ducked out of view behind a chimney and dropped down into a dim, narrow alleyway.  
  
Fools, he thought scornfully. They should know better than to think they can catch me, Bakura, the infamous tomb robber. I didn't earn that title for nothing. Do they really believe I would spend most of my life robbing graves only to be caught by a bunch of common guards?  
  
Bakura pulled the pendant from where it was hidden beneath his tunic and examined it with a practiced eye. It resembled a large ring with a pyramid at its center and five, cone-shaped ornaments dangling from the hoop. He had spotted it in the stall of a goldsmith and had taken a fancy to it. Why, he couldn't say, but it was obviously worth a fortune in any case.  
  
Satisfied, Bakura slid the pendant back under his shirt and put his mind to creating a portal to the Shadow Realm and his next destination. When his pursuers finally figured out where he had been hiding, he would be long gone.  
  
****************  
  
A small boy with spiky, tri-colored hair glanced up at the rapping on the door to his room.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door swung open and a white-haired youth stepped inside, a mixture of excitement and anxiety clouding his gentle features. "Are you ready, Yugi? Mother wants us back by evening."  
  
"I'm all set, Ryou, let's go."  
  
They left the house and made their way to the busy marketplace.  
  
"Where are we going first?"  
  
Ryou pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and consulted the list, penned in their grandfather's familiar hand. "Hmm, first off we need eggs."  
  
The younger boy grinned. "Race you to Mr. Anders'!"  
  
With that they were off, sprinting for the shop at the end of the street. Despite his small size, or possibly because of it, Yugi was the faster of the two, if not by much. Halfway to their destination their path was blocked by the rioting crowd that surrounded a large, glass-windowed store filled with all manner of bladed weapons.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryou asked, stopping beside his brother.  
  
Yugi shrugged, but before he could speak he was cut off by a yell. "There he is! The one with the white hair, he's the one who did it!"  
  
Everyone followed the man's pointing finger to a startled and very confused Ryou.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean? What did I do?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know, boy," the man snarled. "Guards! Arrest him!"  
  
Yugi grabbed his hand and they ran. As they passed a dark alley someone seized Ryou's collar and yanked them both back into the shadows, shoving them roughly against the wall and clamping a hand over each of their mouths to stop them from crying out. They waited in petrified silence, listening as the guards reached their hiding place-and passed without incident. The stranger released his steely grasp and regarded them through dark, slanted eyes.  
  
"The two of you sure are careless. A few more seconds out in the open and they would have caught you."  
  
"Th-thanks," Ryou stuttered, stunned at their rescuer's appearance. "Are you the one they were looking for?"  
  
The other smirked. "Don't mention it, I always enjoy a chance to toy with them. But we aren't out of the water just yet."  
  
He pulled something from his pocket and made a move to trace some figure with his hands, but the next moment he had dropped the card and was clutching his arm, cursing.  
  
Yugi gasped at the bright, red blood oozing from beneath his long fingers. "How-"  
  
"I was careless and the wards were more powerful than I expected," he replied shortly. "It'll take me a bit longer to open a portal with this wound, and we won't be able to travel far."  
  
"Portal? You mean with shadow powers?"  
  
The stranger was growing impatient. "Yes, yes. Now, do you know anywhere safe we can go that's nearby?"  
  
Ryou thought about this. "There's a clearing near our house where we won't be seen, and it's not that far from here."  
  
"Right then. Just concentrate on the place and I'll do the rest."  
  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
  
He paused for a moment to eye them intently. "Bakura."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: What do you think? Any useful tips or things you think I should add? Change? Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review! 


	2. Unfounded Accusations

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Note: I have no idea whether or not I am going to pair. I usually prefer to keep my writing out of the romance area. And yes, some of the other characters will be introduced later; Seto, Jou, etc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Unfounded Accusations  
  
Yugi and Ryou staggered from the portal in the small clearing with Bakura in tow, the tomb robber leaning heavily against the latter. The Shadow Gate vanished the moment their feet left the swirling surface of the dark realm. Yugi shivered inwardly. The mysterious shadows of the supernatural plain frightened him, but they also drew him with curiosity and the urge to explore them. Strange as it was, he had felt almost as though he belonged there, in the darkness that beckoned to him.  
  
Bakura cast him a curious look. "Do you duel?"  
  
"What? No. Why?"  
  
"Hmm . . ." Bakura did not reply. Who did the boy remind him of?  
  
"We'd better get you to the house and bandage that up."  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
The house stood a ways from the edge of the woods with its door facing the opposite direction, which was probably what saved them. As they approached Bakura suddenly halted, stepping aside into the cover of the thick vegetation and crouching down, motioning for them to follow.  
  
"What-"  
  
Bakura shook his head, cupping his good hand over his ear to signal for them to listen.  
  
"-family has been charged with treason against his Majesty. I am hereby placing you and all others in this household under arrest."  
  
"You can't do this! We have done nothing wrong."  
  
"On what grounds do you base this accusation?"  
  
Grandpa, Yugi mouth.  
  
And Mother, Ryou mouthed back.  
  
"Enough chatter. His lordship will decide your sentence."  
  
For a long moment after the voices had stopped, Yugi and Ryou stared at each other in stunned silence. Bakura watched them with just the slightest hint of pity tugging at him. It seemed they had a lot more in common than he had first thought when he had rescued them from the guards. The two reminded him of himself when he was very little, but time and the events of fate had changed him greatly. He had seen this sort of thing before, to his own clan too no less. Only his family hadn't just been arrested, they had been slaughtered before his eyes while he hid in the shadows, powerless to stop them.  
  
One event had lead to another, and the young Bakura had quickly learned that in order to survive, he had to be more aggressive. If you didn't grab what was offered and hang on to it, someone else would come along and steal it from you and there would be no second chances. It was a kill or be killed situation where you just had to take every opportunity you could and deal with whatever reality threw in your way.  
  
Yugi made a move to stand but Bakura grabbed him, turning back in the direction of the clearing. "You two can't go back, you do realize that don't you? They're probably lying in wait for you to return. They've accused you of treason and that is a very serious crime."  
  
"But we haven't done anything."  
  
"It won't matter to them. You can be an angel from heaven or a demon from hell, it won't make a difference."  
  
He waited for a moment to let this settle in before he continued. "We can go to my hideout. It's just outside the settlement boundaries."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami scanned the city complex, all his senses tingling. He was being followed, and had been for some time. His pursuers had not yet chosen to show themselves but something told him that they would soon. Sure enough, as he turned a bend in the street, Yami found his way blocked by no less than five men, each standing a full head taller than himself. He looked behind him and found that path cornered off as well.  
  
Yami cursed under his breath. There was no way he was going to outfight them without a weapon of some kind, and he did not wish to tap his shadow powers lest it revealed his identity. Most of his monsters were very distinct in appearance, known only to have one master.  
  
One of the gang stood forward, a sneer plastered across his scarred face. He wore a red bandana around his head an a patch covered his right eye.  
  
"What have we here?"  
  
*****************  
  
"Master Marik."  
  
The quiet, rasping voice of his servant cut through the silence of his chamber. Narrowed, violet orbs glinted under the shadows of a hood pulled low over his features.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Ravers have been up to their old tricks again."  
  
Marik snorted, the scorn obvious in his bored tone. "Who is it this time?"  
  
"A very unusual individual. He seems to be about eighteen with red spikes tipped with black, blonde bangs and streaks of gold. And the youth's eyes are a startling shade of crimson."  
  
Marik's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Come," he ordered, stepping from the dais where his throne was set. "Bring the others."  
  
*****************  
  
"Keith!"  
  
Yami looked up. He knew that voice. Standing on the ledge of a window high above their heads was a black-robed figure with the Eye of Ra etched in gold on its hood.  
  
"What do you want, Marik?" Keith spat.  
  
"Watch your tongue when you speaking to me," the other hissed. "Take your cronies off my territory."  
  
Keith sneered. "We have as much a right to hunt in these streets as you."  
  
Marik inclined his head to one side and there was suddenly a dark figure in nearly every window, each with a crossbow or spear aimed in Keith's direction.  
  
"Now, Bandit Keith, or I'll order them to shoot, killing you and all the rest of your miserable excuse of a band."  
  
Keith ground his teeth but ordered his men to retreat.  
  
"I'll be back, Marik," he promised. "I'll be back for you, and then I'll make you pay for every injustice you have ever done to me."  
  
Marik watched them go with a satisfied smirk, then he leapt down from his perch to where Yami had been eyeing the whole affair with thinly veiled amusement.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks for reading. Please R&R! 


	3. The Puzzle, the Ring, and the Rod

Author's Note: I'm very glad some people like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Puzzle, the Ring, and the Rod  
  
Yami surveyed the gloom of Marik's lair with a raised eyebrow. Everything had been moved or replaced since the last time he was here.  
  
Marik was the head of an infamous assassin band that called themselves the Ghouls. Formerly under the service of the Pharaoh, they had declined their position when the traitors had seized control of the monarchy. As Marik put it, he was a shameless thief and a remorseless killer but he would die before he served the high-minded fools currently residing in the palace.  
  
"Have you any idea who leads them?" Yami inquired.  
  
He could tell that the ex-prince was tense-and with good reason too, he thought. The nine of them, Yami, Marik, and seven of his most loyal Ghouls, were seated around a circular table, catching one another up on the past few months.  
  
"I hear it's a man named Pegasus, a former member of your father's court. My spies inform me that he has somehow gotten hold of something that enhances his shadow powers and augments his magical talent beyond imagining. By all accounts he is nearly unbeatable."  
  
"No one is unbeatable."  
  
The assassin gave him a wry grin. "I seem to remember a time when you would have said otherwise."  
  
Yami sighed, leaning back in his chair. "That may be, but things are different now. There is more at risk than ever before."  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence while everyone pondered the possibilities.  
  
"Well," Marik finally said. "If you are so set in your decision, I have some advice I believe you should consider."  
  
From a pocket deep inside his robes, the assassin produce a scroll, yellow with age.  
  
"There is a legend, a tale told for generations of three monsters so powerful no being has ever managed to control them. The most feared creatures of the Shadow Realm, they were sealed into cards like the ones used today to play the Shadow Games and locked away in the most mysterious regions of the land. These God Cards are said to possess immense power, power to rival even that of the famed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
Marik spread the scroll across the tabletop. It turned out to be some sort of map covered in strange markings and slanted glyphs. Carefully, the assassin traced a path that was indicated in red, showing three specific regions.  
  
"This," he said, "is a map I acquired from the palace library after the news of your father's death. These three regions belong to the God Cards; Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra."  
  
"It can't be that simple," Yami observed, pointing out the many symbols that were scattered throughout all three areas. "There has to be a catch."  
  
Marik grinned. "As always. To unseal the prisons of these creatures, we will need three keys; the Millenium Puzzle, the Millenium Ring, and the Millenium Rod. The last two should not be too difficult, but the Puzzle, if the legends are true, was destroyed ages ago, shattered into fragments that can not be mended. Aside from that, there are monsters, magical traps, and spells that guard and protect the region, slaying any foolish enough to attempt retrieving the God Cards."  
  
"Foolish mayhaps, and unwise, but all for a worthy cause."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou and Yugi gawked in awe at the inside of Bakura's hideout. It was a rectangular, underground chamber worn into solid stone. All four walls were decorated with gold, polished wooden ornaments, ivory, and precious stones. Where Bakura found all of it, it was anyone's guess.  
  
The tomb robber surveyed the room, grinning slightly at their astonishment, then turned and crept up the twisted staircase to check that the entrance was secure. Halfway up he turned back, listeing to the conversation that had begun between the two brothers. It sounded like they were examining every piece of jewelry he had gathered over the years.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Bakura whirled around, nearly fell down the stairs and flung out his hand, letting fly with a dagger. His visitor ducked just in time and the blade imbedded itself to the hilt in the wall behind him.  
  
"Marik, you idiot, don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
The assassin grinned, yanking the dagger from its rocky sheath and tossing it back to its owner.  
  
"This is serious, Bakura. I need to ask a favor."  
  
When they'd gotten back down and the robber had introduced him Marik explained what was afoot.  
  
Bakura was silent for a long time, pondering his words.  
  
"Why would I want to get involved in your battles? Who rules this kingdom makes no difference to me."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. If Pegasus is allowed to stay on the throne, he will seek to increase his own power. Who do you think he will go after? Obviously, his main target will be all those who possess the shadow powers. Rule them, us, and he has the world under his foot."  
  
Bakura clenched his fists at his side, his mind running through all of the worst scenarios he could not seem to stop picturing.  
  
"Fine," he said at last. "But those two come with us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Palace *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High Priest Seto Kaiba stood alone in the high-vaulted chamber of his temple, gazing up at the statue of Amun-Ra. The deity's polished, gemstone eyes glittered down at him.  
  
Aloud the priest made no sound but inside, he was praying, asking the gods for answers. The kingdom was in need, their walls were crumbling, and a false, power-hungry king held the throne. Seto let his breath out in a heavy sigh, but as he made to head back to his quarters, a sparkle out of the corner of his eye snagged his attention. At the foot of the god's throne was a wooden basin filled to the brim with shards of irregularly shaped, multicolored crystal.  
  
"Reading stones?"  
  
Seto reached out to touch the device, but before his fingers brushed the bowl it tipped over, scattering the crystals across the floor. Cursing, the priest bent to scoop up the mess, yet something about the pattern stayed his hand.  
  
Blue eyes trained by years of practice ran across the Reading and a slow smile found its way onto the priest's stern face.  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
He turned back to the statue and bowed slightly. "Thank you. It is a wonder that the prince still lives. I will do all in my power to aid him on his quest."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you like this. Please R&R! 


	4. Escape into the Desert

AN: I appreciate the encouragement. Please tell me if you have any questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4  
Escape into the Desert  
  
Pegasus stared thoughtfully into the high rafters of the Great Hall, idly swirling the clear red liquid in his wine cup. Rumors were a dangerous thing, casual gossip that could poison truth and alter the way of perception. But it was always better to be safe than sorry. Even rumors had to have begun with some grain of truth, no matter how small.  
  
"But if it is true, it could ruin everything," he mused, taking a sip of the wine.  
  
It was hard to imagine how anyone could have escaped his ingenious plans, but that would be easily dealt with.  
  
Setting the goblet down upon the table with a click that resounded in the empty hall, he stood and strode toward the sentries, calling for his ministers. Yes, such small inconveniences were hardly worth bothering about. All he had to do was dispatch some of his shadow-gifted warriors to annihilate this-problem-and he would continue with his schemes unchallenged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pharaoh!"  
  
"Tomb Robber!"  
  
The two glared at one another, their expressions equally murderous. Yugi, Ryou, and Marik looked on in amusement. Yami and Bakura stood at opposite ends of the room, and the tone of their voices could cut stone.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be in the Otherlands by now!" Bakura said accusingly. "If I had known the heir Marik mentioned was you, I wouldn't have considered helping for a second!"  
  
"Oh, and I bet you would think it a fine thing if the kingdom were to fall into ruins, as long as you could get your thieving hands on other people's hard-earned wealth! Your execution should have been set long ago!"  
  
"Hard earned?! You think stealing is easy? How long do you think you would have lasted in my place? Five seconds?"  
  
"I would never be caught in such a disgraceful position!"  
  
"So you say. If you had been as desperate as I was, you wouldn't have dwelt on all that wretched honor for long either!"  
  
"What would someone like you know about honor?"  
  
Bakura clenched his teeth. "All that is necessary."  
  
"By which you mean absolutely nothing," Marik muttered, smirking. "Quit it, you two. There will be plenty of time to quarrel later."  
  
"No one asked your opinion."  
  
"This is not your concern."  
  
"Well, at least you both agree on something. Now, Bakura, feel up to introducing your friends?"  
  
All eyes turned to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two guards hurried down the corridor on their way to the stables, their voices echoing through the torch lit passageway.  
  
"I hear that 'is Highness is still among the living."  
  
"Things are finally starin' to get interesting. Pegasus has sent out his trackers already to find him."  
  
" 'Tis a dirty way to fight a battle. The king ought to challenge 'im to a game, like they always did in the old days."  
  
"That's cause he ain't sure he can defeat 'im. You remember his Highness. People still call 'im the King of Games."  
  
"And rightly so. I've never seen any other with more skill at the duels."  
  
"Better not let Pegasus 'ear ye. He's determined to win at any cost, and he never liked the prince."  
  
"All too true. I think he hated him since he put out his left eye in that fight. Though god only knows 'is new eye holds more power than any normal one."  
  
"That mettle eye still sends shivers down my back at the sight. Think it's true 'e can read minds with it?"  
  
"Who knows? You can't believe anything people say nowadays."  
  
"And where are you two headed?" A white-robed figure stepped from the shadows, blocking their path.  
  
"Master Kaiba!" the guards exclaimed, blowing. "We were just called to saddle up and ride out with our squad after the trackers. His Majesty's takin' no chances."  
  
"No, I'll bet he's not. All right, on with you. Report to me immediately upon your return."  
  
"Of course, Master Kaiba."  
  
With another bow they departed, not daring to speak any more lest they offend the High Priest on accident. He had a notoriously bad temper and was quick to deliver punishment.  
  
Seto Kaiba looked after their retreating backs with a thin-lipped smile.  
  
None of them were gong to touch a hair of the prince if he had anything to say about it. Seto had no inkling as to the true heir's whereabouts, but that was a problem easily solved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou was depressed. He sat alone on a boulder outside Bakura's hideout, watching the sunset. His brother was talking with Yami, but Ryou had excused himself. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Most people probably wished for adventures and excitement, but sometimes receiving it was a different story entirely. He had just been snatched from the peaceful routine of a life he had always known and thrown into the chaos of a nightmarish reality. Suddenly acquainted with not only a thief but a pharaoh as well. The struggles for power among the higher classes had never been so real. And more than anything, Ryou wished they had not been tangled within these webs.  
  
"Longing for home?" Bakura climbed up beside him, scanning the horizon of reds and golds.  
  
"Suppose so. I use to spend so much time redecorating the place, looking for something new, but now I don't even know if I'll ever see it again." He sighed.  
  
"If you do, things will probably never be the same."  
  
"I know, and I can't help feeling bad about that. It's as if somehow, it's all my fault, Grandpa and mother getting thrown in prison."  
  
There was a long silence, then, unexpectedly, the Tomb Robber held out his hand to Ryou, helping him to his feet.  
  
"I may not know everything and I may not be respectable or wealthy. But I will promise you this. On my life I will make sure you and your family see one another again, safe and at home."  
  
" . . . Thank you . . ."  
  
Yugi's voice carried up to them, excited and nervous. "Look, what's that?"  
  
Flying toward them at an incredible speed was an odd little creature, red in color with a spiked collar around its neck.  
  
"A Skull Red Bird," Bakura muttered.  
  
It dove, shooting through the opening into the underground chamber. Before it vanished into the darkness the thief glimpsed a message tube fastened to its right leg.  
  
Hurrying down, the two albinos arrived just as Yami was untying the letter. Breaking the unmarked, wax seal he extracted a thin pice of parchment and read aloud.  
  
"In approximately seven minutes, you will be visited by two dozen soldiers and three shadow mages. Leave at once, the kingdom is no longer safe. For your quest, I suggest you head north. I will cover your tracks. Signed, a friend."  
  
"Why should we believe this 'friend'? Hell, it could be the enemy trying to lure us out."  
  
Yami considered, ruby eyes troubled. "For once, a reasonable statement out of you, Tomb Robber. But I have the feeling that, whoever it is, we can trust this warning to be true."  
  
"Trust," Bakura snorted. "Look where being too trusting got you."  
  
Yami seized the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, crimson gaze narrowed dangerously. "Never mention that incident before me," he hissed.  
  
The thief swallowed, eyes wide. He had not been expecting such a violent reaction. The pharaoh dropped him and turned his back, gripping the warning tightly in his sudden burst of anger.  
  
"Let us begone from here, now."  
  
"Too late," Marik interrupted. "They're here."  
  
From above came the sound of voices shouting and the clanking of armor and weapons. Then was the grinding rumble of the stone door being forced open.  
  
"Bakura, there has to be another way out. Thieves always have more than one exit."  
  
The robber nodded and motioned for them to follow. Placing a hand on one of the gold pieces on the wall, the rock in that area seemed to melt away to reveal a narrow tunnel. They crowded into it in single file and the wall reformed, leaving them in total blackness.  
  
This escape route had not even been carved into steps. They were forced to half crawl, half climb through the passageway which sloped steadily upward. To Ryou it felt like an eternity, cramped between Yugi and Marik. He was almost sure he would suffocate before they reached the end, but then he was being helped out by the assassin. They had emerged on the opposite side of the rocky outcropping that formed the entrance to the hideaway. Once in the open, Yami grabbed Yugi, Bakura grabbed Ryou, and the five of them began to run.  
  
"There they are! After them!" The guards gave chase.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Yami pulled out a card and threw it to the ground before the men's feet. "Celtic Guardian!"  
  
Yugi, fascinated by the display of shadow magic, was prevented from stopping to watch the elven warrior by Yami was dragged him on after the others.  
  
"Yami! What about your monster?" the smaller boy panted.  
  
"He'll come back when his job is done. Hury! He can't delay them all forever!"  
  
"By Ra! The rest of them are already on their way!"  
  
"Oh, damm it all!" Marik snarled. Throwing out his hand, he focused his shadow powers amd practically tore a hole into the dark realm. "Move!"  
  
They moved. There was no time to think. They stumbled through the hasty portal and Marik forced the rip shut.  
  
After catching his breath, Yami managed to compose himself and glance around. "Ra, where in the world have you brought us?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
Suggestions are welcomme! 


	5. Destiny's Chosen

AN: This chapter took me quite a while.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Destiny's Chosen  
  
Marik shook his head. "I just commanded the magic to take us elsewhere. I have no idea where we are."  
  
"You what!" Bakura yelled. "You mean we're lost in the middle of nowhere cause you botched one lousy spell?"  
  
"I didn't botch it," he snapped back, growing irritated. "And if you insist on thinking such, keep your opinions to yourself."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll feed you to my dragons."  
  
"As if you could."  
  
"Care to try me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ryou's polite voice cut in.  
  
They both turned to look at him.  
  
"There's a town over there. Maybe we can ask for directions and get a bite to eat . . ." his voice trailed off, hoping that had canceled the argument.  
  
"Hmm." Yami peered into the distance. "I do believe you are right, Ryou. It might be faster if we-Yugi? What are you doing?"  
  
Yugi glanced toward them and grinned, holding up the thing he had been bent over. Two round eyes blinked at them from a ball of fur, four clawed paws just visible.  
  
"Kuribo?" Yami stared.  
  
The monster chuckled, bouncing over to its master when the small lookalike had put him down. "Message from Dark! Message, message, message!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Monsters! Scary, ugly monsters searching for master! Dark says to be careful! Do not dally! Too close here, too close!"  
  
Errand delivered, it hopped back and faded in a wisp of shadow.  
  
************************  
  
The town, they learned, was a minor settlement that sat not far from the border of the kingdom, the very same border that edged the Forbidden Lands. This was good news for it was where they were headed to begin with, but they needed supplies and the townsfolk were poorly stocked as it was. They could not spare the provisions.  
  
To complicate matters, Marik had disappeared sometime after they had arrived. There was no doubt that the assassin could look out for himself, but they needed to leave and soon.  
  
"Figures Bakura grumbled. "He would choose to be gone when it's most critical for him to be around."  
  
Just then shouts broke out near the door of a low building with barred windows: the prison Yami guessed. The commotion was focused around a sun- tanned figure with bleached blonde hair and ferocious violet eyes.  
  
"Unhand me this instant or I swear I'll make you pay!"  
  
"Ye won't when ye're dead."  
  
The four exchanged frowns. "Marik?"  
  
His captors wrenched at the ropes that bound his wrists but the youth dug his heels into the dry earth. A burly man wearing the clothes of a blacksmith took hold of the ropes and yanked, dragging him forward by main force.  
  
Yami tensed. He had no wish to offend the people here but there was no way he was going to let him hang-he could see the gallows being readied. He caught the Tomb Robber's eye and the thief smirked. His fingers counted one, two . . . three and they ran.  
  
Bakura rammed a fist into a man's stomach and he dropped the rope, falling to the ground doubled over. Yami landed a solid kick another person's face and sliced the ropes with a long, thin sword he had produced from thin air. While Bakura held off the angry crowds, the Pharaoh seized the youth's arm and made for Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Go!" he hissed. None of them needed any further urging. As they left the town Bakura came running up with Marik carrying their supplies. The assassin blinked at the other who could have passed for his twin.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Name's Malik," the stranger said, bowing with a grin on his face. "Who are you?"  
  
Night found them seated around a campfire on the edge of the woods. The newest member of their group sat cross-legged next to the assassin staring thoughtfully into the flames.  
  
"So, you're racing about the middle of nowhere with a bunch of Shadow mages and warriors on your tails after some mythical powers you don't really know exist?" He smirked. "Sounds good to me. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"The help would be appreciated," Yami agreed. "What were you doing back in the town?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "Nothing much really. I'm a rogue-or wanderer if you like. I'm a Shadow Master and I wield a fair bit of Shadow magic. They just got a bit ticked when I borrowed a few items."  
  
Yami sighed inwardly. It looked like somehow they'd picked up another thief. At least this one appeared better humored than the Tomb Robber.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you," Malik ventured, chewing on a biscuit, "that only particular people can open the seals that are supposed to contain these-creatures?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
He shrugged. "I've heard tales, myths that tell of such things."  
  
They waited for him to continue.  
  
"I think one of the bindings requires one of royal blood, but you have that covered. The rest," he shrugged again, "I have no idea."  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Yugi said cheerfully. "Right now, all we have to worry about is finding the places and staying alive meantime."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto glared daggers at the men blocking his way. He had exchanged his priest's robes for plainer garments. Blood trickled from a cut on the side of his face. He had neglected to bring a sword; the common folk did not carry such weapons normally.  
  
What had times come to when a High Priest had to sneak into his own temples. Seto had made the decision not to use his magic so as not to give himself away, but he had to get there, and it had to be now.  
  
"Ready to give up?" the lead ruffian growled, brandishing his axe.  
  
Seto smirked. "Fools."  
  
"What did you-!" the man began, outraged.  
  
The priest raised his hand and tendrils of dark smoke began curling up from the ground. His smirk widened at the fear that abruptly filled their confused faces.  
  
"For assaulting the High Priest, you will all spend eternity in imprisonment in the Shadow Realm."  
  
Their yells were cut short and the shadows swallowed them. Seto paid them no more thought. He had had a dream, a vision of sorts, and he needed a safe place to think and check on the young pharaoh's progress.  
  
In the dream, he had spoken to a falcon that told him of a prophecy. Every word was burned into his mind, but his thoughts were too chaotic at the moment. There was one phrase that worried him, and he could not erase them. Something about destiny's chosen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I always thought I'd leave this crumbling kingdom one day," Malik said, donning his pack. "Though I hadn't expected it to be over this border into the Forbidden Lands."  
  
"There has to be some reason it's forbidden, right?" Ryou asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure," Malik answered, winking. "It's got everything from monsters to magical traps and mutations. Quite a neighborhood of fascinating, life- threatening, things."  
  
Ryou paled as Bakura clapped a hand over his shoulder. "We'll have fun, wait and see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I'm afraid this wasn't the most eventful chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. Wolves of the Full Moon

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Wolves of the Full Moon  
  
Malik cursed, wrenching his ankle free of the strangling vines that attempted to pull him to the ground. There was only one path into the Forbidden Lands and it was profusely overgrown. Thick, sticky, rope-like tendrils sought to capture the unsuspecting and random tree roots stuck up through the carpet of centuries of fallen leaves, seeking to trip unwary passers by.  
  
An air of murky gloom pervaded the atmosphere beneath its thick canopy and the eerie calls of mysterious creatures echoed among the trees. All in all, even the Tomb Robber was edgy. And when they spoke, more often than not, it came out as a whisper whether intentional or not.  
  
Malik liked the thrill of the unknown and the excited fear caused by the undeniable tones of danger under the web of silence. On the other hand, the tangle of vegetation was most unappealing.  
  
"Our first target," Marik declared, "or, I should say, the first 'prison' is marked by a pyramid within a circle. Keep your eyes out."  
  
"We will not come across it so soon," Yami replied. "I am sure there is a long way to go."  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic, Yami," the assassin shot back, though he had to agree.  
  
There startled yelp and they spun in its direction. Yami reacted quickly, seizing Yugi by the back of the jacket and pulling him back from the edge of a wide chasm.  
  
"Sorry," Yugi mumbled. "I was watching something."  
  
"You should have been 'watching' your step," Bakura told him grumpily. He was beginning to question what had made him come on this retched journey in the first place.  
  
Yugi, being who he was, took no offense at the ill-tempered remark. "There are people following us."  
  
"So I wasn't imagining things," Malik muttered. He ignored the others' stares. "Go on, Yugi, what did you see?"  
  
"Not much," he confessed. "They keep darting from tree to tree and disappearing now and then behind bushes and so on. They seem normal enough, though."  
  
"As we are,"  
  
They turned, all save the two brothers reaching for their weapons, to face a tall man garbed in gray with a spear taller than himself held easily in his right hand. From the woods, five more of these strange people materialized, all carrying rather primitive though effective weapons. Their eyes were varrying shades of gleaming yellow and green. Yami and Marik exchanged frowns. Neither of them knew of any communities existing here. They could be mistaken, but there was definitely a feeling of wrongness about them.  
  
The man who had spoken, obviously the leader, bowed deeply. "I'm T'lesk, head of the Moonfang clan. It is so very rare for us to receive any visitors."  
  
Yami assumed the role of authority instinctively and not even Bakura was inclined to argue. ""We were not aware we were trespassing."  
  
"Oh no, not trespassing. We will be more than happy if you will accompany us back to our camp. It is almost nightfall and this place can be very dangerous in the hours just after dark."  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik conversed quickly and the pharaoh graciously accepted their offer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik threw his pack onto the ground and sat down heavily. Dinner with their strange hosts had been strange to say the least. First, almost all the dishes-though very delicious-consisted of carnivorous courses. He wasn't complaining, but some piece of knowledge tugged at the back of his mind, nagging yet just beyond his grasp. This made him irritable and nervous.  
  
Ryou fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, biting his lower lip in uneasy contemplation. He felt like he should know something about these people, but how could he? For all his life, he had never been anywhere but home.  
  
Yugi, being more curious than afraid at the moment, had gone with the other three to a meeting with T'lesk and the clan shaman.  
  
Malk stood with a stretch and headed for the tent flap. "I'm going to see what they're up to."  
  
The night was mildly warm and the campfires had burned low till they were barely more than glowing coals. Halfway across the encampment, he came upon a tent from which there came a scuffling sound. To the rogue, it sounded like someone was in trouble. Malik paused and opened the flap, meaning to ask if there was any need of assistance, and stood frozen with a mixture of shock and horror.  
  
The occupant of the tent was hunched over in the middle of the bare floor and an astonishing amount of gray hair covered his hands and the back of his neck. As Malik watched, the entire form of the man began to shift, melting and reforming till it distinctly resembled a very large and wild wolf.  
  
Slowly, cautiously the rogue began to back away. Just before the flap closed completely, the creature turned and stared straight at him with inhuman, slitted yellow eyes.  
  
Malik turned and ran without another thought, shouting at the top of his lungs as a haunting chorus of howls sprang up around him.  
  
"Ryou! Grab our packs and run! Yugi, Yami, Marik, Bakura! Werewolves!"  
  
Rushing into their tent, he was greeted by the sight of his new friends, all looking harried.  
  
"Everyone," Yami hissed, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "We have to hurry, now."  
  
A huge, furred form barreled into their midst, snarling with bared ivory teeth. It lunged at the nearest target, which happened to be Malik, snapping viciously. A slender blade was in his hand in a flash and he slashed it across the snout. Tossing its head back, it half-howled and half- snarled, tearing at him with its ebony claws. Malik dodged aside and plunged his dirk into its eye to the hilt.  
  
"Go!" Yami ordered, fending off another beast with his sword.  
  
Bakura tore a sizable hole in the back wall and shoved them through it with one hand while flinging daggers in rapid succession with the other. "Move!"  
  
In the days to come, Yugi would wonder at the terror he felt then. He stumbled through the dark with his brother on his heels, running from the sounds of fighting. He wanted to help but they knew nothing about how to fight, not like this. In the back of his mind, he vowed that if they lived, he would learn.  
  
It felt like an eternity. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and the pounding of his feet as they hit the ground was starting to give him a headache. He couldn't see where he was going. He just ran.  
  
Ryou was fainting from exhaustion when Yami, who had caught up with them soon after they left the boundaries of the camp along with the remaining three members of their party, declared a halt. He had collapsed against a tree and Yugi plopped down beside him. They were tired but Ryou had to know something before he could sleep.  
  
Turning to his brother he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We were just coming up to the chief's tent when Bakura noticed that there were far more guards hanging around that was acceptable for politeness sake. We had to go in though. Yami wanted to know if they knew anything of the place we're looking for and described the place. He did a wonderful job of hiding why we were looking for the place; it sounded more like we were just some curious adventurers. Well, the chief made a great show of considering, pacing around the tent. Finally, he said simply that he knew something except he doubted we would get that far. Marik wanted to know why and he just looked at us with this evil glint in his eyes."  
  
He paused, taking a sip from the canteen Ryou handed him, then continued. "The pupils of his eyes narrowed to slits and he began to changed. He sprouted a coat of dappled gray fur and his face sort of bulged out into a snout full of long, yellowish teeth. Yami drew his sword, Bakura produced his daggers, Marik got his blades and we fought our way out of there and hurried back to you. You know the rest."  
  
Ryou shuddered. "I don't even want to imagine what would have happened to us if we hadn't gotten away."  
  
"Don't," Marik advised. "Get some sleep. We'll being leaving at dawn."  
  
Despite the nagging worry that the werewolves might of followed them, it didn't take long before the soothing darkness of sleep claimed them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami woke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of loud, arguing voices. Apparently, Malik was cooking and Marik was crossing verbal swords with the Tomb Robber.  
  
"What is it, Marik?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, which had been resting on a rock.  
  
"I am sure this is the first sign leading to the seal of the Tormentor, there are three each, but Bakura here refuses on going any farther without preparation, by which he means a fair arsenal of weapons that we have not the time to recollect."  
  
"I've told you," Bakura snapped. "It's just a rudimentary spell. Five minutes of your precious time won't cost you."  
  
The assassin rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm sick of arguing with you."  
  
The matter settled, the six settled down to the early morning meal in relative peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I am free to any requests. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. Warriors of Stone

Responses:  
  
To Scrat: I will try to go into abilities more in later chapters.  
  
To silverrowan: I'll try to make further chaps longer but this particular chapter is somewhat shorter than the others.  
  
To all reviewers: Thanksvery much for reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Warriors of Stone  
  
"Do you even know how it works?"  
  
Marik shot Bakura a stony glare. "Like you, I have been doing such things all my life. And I know far more lore on such matters than you."  
  
His long fingers traced the runes etched in the stone in a complicated pattern, then the letters began to glow and a slab of the red-brown rock slid into the wall. The assassin gave the thief a triumphant look before proceeding into the darkness.  
  
Raising his hand, he concentrated and a globe of light flickered into existence. The passage was narrow and they fell into a single file with Marik in the lead followed by Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Yami with Bakura bringing up the rear. The mage light penetrated the gloom better than any ordinary lamp.  
  
A ways farther in, the tunnel opened out into a wide, sweeping hall and they all sucked in their breath, staring in something akin to awe. Images covered the walls, ceiling, and floor in tones so brilliant they appeared to have been painted mere hours ago. They showed great ladies, pharaohs, cats, deities, and various creatures of strange origin, all as elegantly done as the work in a royal tomb.  
  
From that point on, even as the passage narrowed once more, the smooth stone was covered in pictures.  
  
"What are these?" Yugi asked, fascinated. "It's almost like their describing a story."  
  
"They do," Malik stated, a somewhat crooked smile twisting his mouth. "If I'm reading it aright, it's the imprisonment of these divine creatures we're after. Apparently, they reeked pure havoc." An almost wicked grin crossed his face.  
  
Speaking of havoc, "Yami? Will you teach me how to fight?"  
  
The pharaoh was surprised. "Of course, Yugi. But why ever would you want to learn such a thing?"  
  
The boy shrugged, looking down at his feet. "I don't like being helpless. Like when the werewolves attacked, all I could do was run. And I'd only be a burden to you all if I couldn't even defend myself a little."  
  
Yami chuckled, motioning for him to fall back and walk beside him. "Magical power can be divided into six major categories, then each of these can be divided ino numerous others. The general types are fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness . . ."  
  
As they walked, Yami explained briefly about each type of spell and continued into simple shielding and illusions.  
  
"Quiet," Marik hissed suddenly. "Yami, would you come up here for a moment?"  
  
In silence, Yami made his way to the front of the procession. Marik pointed to a series of glyphs that rain vertically along the rock to form an arch, cutting the paintings in half.  
  
"It's a warning," he said quietly.  
  
Yami examined the runes and nodded his agreement. The column of dark script seemed to glisten wetly in the light.  
  
Marik dabbed at the marks with his index finger and it came away stained. He sniffed it and wiped it on his robes. "Blood."  
  
Ryou shivered. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I've seen blood shed plenty a time in my life," the assassin replied with a grim smile. "I recognize blood when I see it."  
  
"Please proceed," Bakura muttered, eyes darting nervously, searching the darkness all around the circle of light in which they stood. "I don't like this.  
  
No one spoke as they continued. All of a sudden, their circle of light felt very small and the blackness around them felt very, very, dark. The fear they had not felt before now crept into the air, emphasized by the way they kept glancing behind them and peering forward into the shadows.  
  
Finally, the oppressive darkness gave way to a dimly lit cavern at least a hundred feet high and twice that in length. Standing to either side, heads reaching nearly to the ceiling were around a dozen statues of huge warriors. Armor covered their massive forms and spears were held in each of their huge hands while an axe was hung on a stone strap across their broad backs. Peeking out from slits in their granite helmets were the faces and eyes of animals.  
  
They all held their breaths as they stepped inside. A long moment passed and Yugi let out his breath in a very audible sigh.  
  
Bakura snorted, walking straight up to one of the statues and tapping one of the claws on its bootless feet. "I can't believe I was actually afraid something would happen. Warning, hah."  
  
Marik cleared his throat and pointed behind him.  
  
Bakura turned, eyes widening, just in time to dive away as the axe came swinging down.  
  
The ground shook as the stone blade crashed into it, leaving a sizable dent with cracks running off to the side. The statue straightened and stepped forward, the earth trembling with every step.  
  
"Actually thought something would happen, did you?" Malik panted, throwing himself back to avoid being flattened by an immense, clawed paw as the other statues began to come to life. "Well, I'd say you were right before you changed your mind."  
  
"There's a door," Yami interjected. "At the far end."  
  
"Yeah," the white-blonde teen retorted. "And there's a giant, sword- swinging freak right in front of it."  
  
"Make that two," Yugi corrected.  
  
"Let's make a break for it," Ryou suggested. "The longer we stand around chatting, the more active these things get."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Yami drew his sword with a soft incantation. "I doubt ordinary weapons will phase them." He pointed to a symbol carved on the wall. "That rune cancels out defensive magic."  
  
"There's another one carved on the floor beneath us that cancels out attack spells," Bakura added. "Lucky for us, it's been broken. And some time ago by the looks of it."  
  
"Yeah, lucky us."  
  
Malik yelped as an unexpected sweep of an axe handle sent him sprawling and the blade came chopping down toward his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
Seto looked back sharply, blue eyes flashing. "And you are?"  
  
A man stepped from a side alley, dressed in the mismatched, slightly rough-edged clothing of a bandit. One eye was covered by a black patch and a red bandana was tied around his head. "You know he's not dead."  
  
Seto's opinion of the man dropped immediately and he sneered. "So what?"  
  
The man's single eye narrowed accusingly. "His Majesty will kill you when he finds out."  
  
Seto's mouth twitched derisively. " 'If' he finds out. And of couse, you aren't going to tell him.Are you?"  
  
He saw the other's jaw clench angrily, yet there was an air of triumph when he spoke. "Pegasus is the king now. There's no place for 'dear Prince Yami' anymore. Tell him that if you see him, traitor."  
  
Seto spun, his hand glowing in an orb of blue-white power and eyes blazing with fury, backing him against the wall. "Traitor? You dare call me a traitor? Look at yourself! Everyone in the castle! All so disgustingly 'loyal', so thirsty for power and position. The moment the crown exchanges hands, they're groveling and pleading their undying faith. And you call me a traitor!"  
  
There was a satisfying spark of fear in the man's eyes now.  
  
"Listen, and listen well. I am the High Priest. Never forget that point, filthy scum. I will always hold more power than people like you. Choose your enemies wisely. One word to Pegasus and I'll feed you to my dragons alive."  
  
The glow brightened. "Understand?"  
  
The man gritted his teeth but nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
The glow faded and Seto deliberately turned his back. It would be dark by the time he reached the tomb.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The final blow never came.  
  
One violet eye opened a slit to see the gleaming axe head millimeters from his nose. Crabbing out from beneath the weapon, which looked even more lethal from such intimate distances, he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"What happened?" Ryou asked, confused.  
  
About thirty seconds ago, everything had stopped. The statues stood still now, motionless, caught in whatever pose they had been doing only thirty seconds before. And the rapid darkening of the room around him was absolutely no comfort.  
  
~ Turn back. ~  
  
The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at once, booming in their ears and whispering in their minds.  
  
"Who's there?" Yami demanded.  
  
The voice did not answer. Instead, it repeated what it had said before. ~ Turn back. ~  
  
"We refuse."  
  
There was a pause. ~ State your name. ~  
  
"My name is Yami. And my companions are Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik."  
  
~ Why have you come? ~  
  
"To seek the power to save my kingdom."  
  
~ Will you vow that your reason is true? ~  
  
"Yes."  
  
~ Then step forward to face your Judgment. ~  
  
"Are you mad, Pharaoh!" Bakura hissed as Yami made to step forward. "These-things-try to kill us and you volunteer to let them try again at the first chance they offer?! You're free to risk your neck all you want, but the rest of us have our lives to think about!"  
  
Yugi jumped as a deep, ear-splitting laugh rung around them, vibrating in their bones.  
  
~ Calm yourself. All of you will face the judgment of the power in this place. If your hearts proves true and your purpose just, you will be allowed to proceed. ~  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Marik countered. "We don't know anything about you. You at least know our names. You could start by explaining who you are!"  
  
~ I am a mere defense, a mechanism set to judge those who attempt to control the power ordained forbidden by the gods. I am a mere memory, a whisper from the past sent forth to test you and all those who have come before or may come after. ~  
  
A circle of light flowed around their feet. ~ Mayhaps you will be the ones to pass the Trials. ~  
  
Yugi shut his eyes against the intensifying brilliance, but strangely, it did not hurt as he had expected. There was a feeling like being-not quite physical, then darkness.  
  
The door at the far end now stood open.  
  
"Come on," Ryou urged, steering a dazed Yugi forward by the shoulders. "Let's go before It changes its mind."  
  
But as he reached the doorway, the small boy could not resist turning to look back.  
  
There was no sign that anything had happened. The cracks in the ground had vanished and their attackers were back where they had been, standing on either side of the vast hall, as still and silent as statues.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
